Another... Digi-dating Game !!!
by Cranky Cathe
Summary: PG for slight language. First season because I wrote this looooong ago. Game show in which Mimi is forced to pick an 'anonymous' guy.


Another... Digi-dating Game  
by Cranky Cathe  
  
Opening Credits come out:  
  
Director  
Cranky Cathe  
  
Writer  
Cranky Cathe  
  
Everything Else  
Cranky Cathe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angeuumon comes out on stage, and shouts to the world (ha-ha... no), "Hello EVERYONE!! Now we welcome to you all!! The Digi-dating game!! And here's your host... Wizardmon!"  
  
Wizardmon comes out from offstage and waves. "Hi! I'm Wizardmon and this is the Digi-dating game!!"  
  
A grungy-haired boy stands up and shouts, "NO DUH!" until his mother quickly pulls him down.  
  
"Ahem. Okay, let's meet our lucky lucky bachlorette, Mimi Tachikawa!"  
  
Mimi skips out from behind the stage curtain. "Hi!" she said, excitedly. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa! Hello!"   
  
"Okay," Wizardmon said, sitting on a comfy couch while Mimi and Angeuumon sat down on cheap hunks of wood and plastic. "We have 4 bachelors, very excited to meet you. You don't know them, and they don't know you."  
  
"But you just let the cat out of the bag when you introduced me," Mimi contradicted.  
  
"When was Mimi smart enough to contradict someone?" Bachelor #2 asked.  
  
"See?"   
  
"Umm... hold on a minute," Wizardmon said. "Security!!!"  
  
Andromon in a black suit comes in and opens the door to #2. A flash comes out in a blink and a machine-y whirring is heard. Andromon comes out holding a metal tube about the size of a cigar, wearing sunglasses.  
  
(This is for the people that have been living in a cardboard box in the sewer making an army of soldiers out of his/her toejam... what Andromon just did was that flashy-thingy the MIB use to clear someone's memory after an incident they better not remember.)  
  
"Good," Wizardmon stated.   
  
"Okay, this is how the game works," said Angeuumon. "Round One, Mimi asks a question to the bachelors, and they answer. Only 5 questions, so shoot them out!"  
  
"Round Two," Wizardmon said. "is what *I* ask, and they answer. After those two rounds, Mimi picks one of the bachelors, and the two walk off with our $1000 cruise to Jamaica, all expenses paid. Start off, chick!"  
  
***Little SD forms of all the Destined Ultimate Digimon run around the screen with a big red heart on the top of the screen with cursive letters engraved in it: 'Round One'***  
  
"Cheep cheep!" Mimi giggled. "Okay, seriously... uhh... when I have a baby I'm gonna feed it good food and give her all my love and stuff but what are *you* gonna do?  
  
"Uhhh...." Bachelor #1 stalled. "Umm... anything but clean out the diapers, I don't think I"m ready for any of... that."  
  
"...well..." B#2 said. "Well... we'll just split up the jobs...?"  
  
"Feed?! Diapers?! AND HOW THE HECK WOULD *YOU* KNOW IF IT WAS A BOY OR GIRL!!! AND WHY WOULD YOU WANT A BABY!!! BESIDES!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING ME!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU YOU DAMNED SLUT!!!" B#3 shouted.  
  
"Hey SECURITY!!!" Wizardmon shouted. Andromon does the same to B#3 that he did to B#2.  
  
"....i don't know...." B#3 said, hynotized by the flash.  
  
"That was... weird," said Mimi. "Bachelor no. 4?"  
  
"Whoa, dude!" B#4 exclaimed. "Cool! A babe!"  
  
"Umm... yeah. Well?" Mimi asked, but she was too late because very *LOUD* rock 'n' roll music began playing loudly behind the door. "Gug. Okay, next question. Err... what do you like to do in your free time?"  
  
"Well... I like to read... and um.. worry. I guess that's it, I'm an inside guy," Bachelor #1 said.  
  
"SOCCER! SOCCER!! SOCCER!!!" Bachelor #2 shouted crazily.  
  
"OKAY!!!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Beep, beep... oops I did it again... baaa-aaa... hasta la vista baby..." B#3 droned.  
  
Mimi blinked. "Oh my..."   
  
"Andromon!" Wizardmon shouted. "What did you do to him?!!"  
  
"I don't know!" Andromon replied. He took out the tube and a piece of paper drops out.   
  
"What's this?" Angeuumon picked up the paper, read it, smacked her forehead in exasperation, and shook her head, saying, "Side effects."  
  
"Umm... oookaay... B#4?" Mimi asked.  
  
Loud rock plays behind the #4 screen.  
  
"Gawd," said Mimi. "Okay, 3rd question. What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Umm... I don't have one," said B#1 uninterestedly.  
  
"Bright ones like... maybe blue and red?" said B#2 unsurely.  
  
"...soy sauce... we all live in the pokemon world..." B#3 droned.  
  
Mimi sighed.  
  
Rock music still plays behind #4.  
  
"Ehh... heh..." Mimi sweatdropped. "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!!!"  
  
"HUH???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" asked #4. The music just played.  
  
"TURN OFF THE ROCK MUSIC!!!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"!!!!!!!!" The music kept playing.  
  
Mimi grumbled, then asked, "What's your choice of a perfect outing?"  
  
"Uhhhh... umm... Hey! Dontcha think this looks like a toilet cubicle! I'm a claustrophobic! Auggggh!!!" The sounds of an almost-empty inhaler are heard. "Okay... umm... uhhh... a... movie?"  
  
"The soccer field!!!"  
  
"...waiting for tonight...can't find server...bleep bleep... nsync sux..."  
  
A rock instrumental played loudly behind #4's screen.  
  
"Grr..." Mimi growled.   
  
"Last question! Use it wisely!!" said Wizardmon.  
  
"Okay! Hmm... hehe..." Mimi smiled slyly. "How do you spell... cute!"  
  
"C-c-c-cute??" A *PLOP* sound is heard behind the #1 screen as B#1 fainted.  
  
#2 gulped. "Uhh... Q-T... no wait... Q-T-U? Wait I messed up... Q-U-T!!! Gah... wait..."  
  
"...gimme a C! gimme a U! gimme a T! gimme an E! and what does that spell? Cutie!!...."  
  
And #4? More rock music.  
  
"I didn't think #3 would get it..." Mimi said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Round Twoooooo!!!" shouted Wizardmon.  
  
***Little SD forms of all the Destined Ultimate Digimon run around the screen with a big red heart on the top of the screen with cursive letters engraved in it: 'Round Two'***  
  
"Your girl's sick and she wants some clothes. You, being her boyfriend, obey her and go to the nearest store to buy something sassy for her. What store do you go to?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
Since #1 fainted, he couldn't answer.  
  
"Ummm... Bloomingdale's??"  
  
"...looky the pwetty birdy...figaro figaro figaro!!!..."  
  
The closing of a song plays behind #4's screen. "Huh? Oh um... what was the question?"  
  
"What store would you get my clothes from?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Hell no! You buy it yourself!!!" More music plays.  
  
An angry vein throbbed on Mimi's forehead. "Grr... YOU TURN OFF THE DAMN MUSIC RIGHT NOW!!!" She knocks on #4's door but music still plays until a stick of gum falls on Mimi.  
  
"Gum?" asked #4.  
  
"Ooo! Sugarless?" Mimi cooed.  
  
"Sure babe!"  
  
"I pick #4!!!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"But Round Two isn't done yet!" Angeuumon said.  
  
"So??" asked Mimi.  
  
"Okay, let's give a hand to our pitiful losers!!" Wizardmon fake-clapped.  
  
Tai comes out from #2 and notices #1 and #3 aren't coming out. He goes in #1, drags out a pale Jou, and into #3. "Hey, I thought Matt liked Mimi... And umm... can someone get me a mop and glass pitcher?" Tai asked. Angeuumon gives him what he wants. After a few seconds, Tai walks out of #3 with a glass pitcher full of melted Matt. Everyone sweatdrops at this.  
  
"Don't spill me!" Matt said in an unusual high-pitched voice.  
  
"And our winner is..." Wizardmon announced.  
  
Dwayne comes out from number four.  
  
Jou gains consiousness and sprang up. Matt leapt out of the pitcher, which Tai drops in surprise. It inexplicably seems that Matt had been cured.  
  
"THE DOOOOOOOOORK WOOOON?!!!!!!!!!!!??!!!!!!!!?????" the three exclaimed. (There is not an exclamation mark big enough to mark their surprise)  
  
"Who ya callin' a DORK?!!!" Dwayne shouted.  
  
"We are!!!" Matt shouted back.  
  
"Ohh gawd," Mimi sighed.  
  
"You want a piece 'sa me?!!! HUh?!!! HUH???!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Bring it on man!!!" Dwayne yelled back.  
  
Mimi sighs while Angeuumon steps in front of the camera sweatdropping. "That's it for today on the..."  
  
The same grungy-haired boy stands up and shouts, "THE DIGI-DATING GAME!!!"  
  
Closing credits roll:  
  
  
Writer: Cranky Cathe  
  
Producer: Cranky Cathe  
  
Excecutive Producers:   
Cranky Cathe  
Angeuumon (played by Cranky Cathe)  
Wizardmon (played by Cranky Cathe)  
  
Everything else: Cranky Cathe (with an occasional Angeuumon or Wizardmon, played by Cranky Cathe)  
  
THE END  



End file.
